Generic versions of brand drugs can become available once the exclusivity periods expire for the branded drugs. However, retail pharmacies or patients may not be aware that these generic versions will soon be released. As such, there may be a delay after the generic release before the pharmacy realizes that the generic version is available, thereby resulting in profit loss to the pharmacy and higher costs to the patient. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for providing notifications of availability of generic drugs or products.